Decode
by dreamfar101
Summary: Axel Cullen, Edward Cullen's adopted daughter, finds her bloodsinger the same day her father finds his. But..what if it's someone from Maximum Ride's flock? What happens when their worlds clash together? What's going on with Max?
1. Axel Cullen

Axel

I was getting ready for school.

I brushed my long golden hair, put on my denim skinny jeans, my black and red checkered belt, my red Elmo shirt, and my black knee high black converse.

I put on my beautiful charm bracelet that my dad got me for my 70th birthday.

Each of my family gave me a charm. Grandpa Carlisle got me a diamond crested 'A', Grandma Esme got me a gold cross charm, Auntie Rosalie got me a ruby rose charm, Uncle Emmett got me a football charm, Auntie Alice got me a pink diamond crested heel charm, Uncle Jasper got me a gold encrusted civil war flag for Texas, and Daddy go me an emerald music note.

Then I put on my big black chain that hangs down to my chest around my neck.

It had my Monster tabs on it.

I clipped on my red with black spots bow in my hair. I checked my eyes, making sure that they were gold before grabbing my black and red checkered back pack.

"Axel! Time to go!" Dad called from downstairs,

I smiled and called "coming!" I ran my vampire speed downstairs.

"Bye Grandma and Grandpa" I waved as me and Dad got into his silver Volvo and drove to school.

I had a weird feeling about today...


	2. Fang Betchelder

Fang

The flock and I had settled in our new house. Max's mom bought for Jeb and us.

I was getting ready for school.

I brushed my wavy long black hair, brushed my teeth, put my black skinny jeans, my black and white shirt with a big black skull in the middle, then my black high top converse.

I looked in the mirror; my bang covered my left eye, my eyes almost black.

"Fang!" We gotta go!" Max yelled from downstairs,

I rolled my eyes, ever since our break up a few months ago, she's been more annoying than usual.

She was clingy, scared away any girl that tried to talk to me, and always flirted with me.

I made sure my wings weren't showing, grabbed my black and white checkered back pack and ran downstairs.

We got in Jeb's car and drove to the school. When we got out, everyone was staring. It annoyed the hell outta me. But Max, weird enough Maximum was soaking all the attention in.

I stared at her, she has deffintaly changed. She clung to my arm as we walked into the highschool and into the office to get our schedules.

"Excuse me" I spoke up, wiggling out of Max's grasp.

The old lady looked up at me, Max and Iggy.

"Yes? Are you three the Batchelder children?" she asked

I nodded my head

"Here are your schedules, get each teacher u go to, to sign the back and return them to the office at the end of the day" she handed each of us a sheet of classes

"Have a good day"

We walked out of the office silently, before Max could check our schedules, I took Iggy and left her behind.

Iggy and I were put in the same classes just as reguested by Jeb. We went to our class, had the boring teacher sign our papers and sat down where he assigned us.

I sighed staring out the window, completely ignoring the lesson. I knew that I wanted a normal life for us, but why do i feel so caged.

"Fang are you listening?" the teacher yelled

I sighed, tearing my gaze from the birds flying freely in the open sky.

"No" i said giving him a bored stare.

The students around me giggled and laughed quietly as the teacher threw a little fit.

I sighed again. This was gonna be a long day...

Paste your document here...


	3. Edward Cullen

Edward

I was anxious today and could tell I was getting on Jasper's nerves. I couldn't help it;

Alice had a vision of Axel's blood singer arriving. I wasn't ready to let my baby girl go yet.

I sighed sadly as I kept thinking this guy taking my daughter away. Axel must've noticed my sad aurora,

"Daddy, what's wrong?" she asked, her kind voice filled with worry as well as her soft gold eyes.

I smiled reassuringly at her and stroked her long golden blonde hair

"I'm fine, baby girl"

She smiled and looked out the window as we pulled into the Forks High School parking lot.

I pulled into our usual parking lot, next to our siblings. I got out and went over to Axel's side and opened the door for her. As usual, she got out with grace that caused the boys heads to turn. I glared with a murderous glint in my dark eyes and they quickly looked away. A light giggle came from my 'daughter' when she saw. I smiled and ruffled her hair.

The two of us were very close, always by each other's sides when we had the chance. Of course, rumors spread like a forest fire. I was the protective older brother, we had a secret love affair, the list was endless.

Just as we were about to walk towards the school, I smelled it.

New blood.

I turned my head to see three new students. One caught my attention.

So...this was the boy that was going to take my daughter away from me.

My eyes narrowed dangerously and I whisked Axel away and inside our school, at human speed of course.

"Dad? Everything ok?" Axel asked, eyeing me carefully

I smiled to reassure her

"Everything's fine. I don't know what your talking about" I said, lying through my teeth

"Uh huh"

She gave me a disbeliving look but didn't press any further, much to my relief.

Together, we walked to our class and sat in our seats, getting our usual glares and stares. As the teacher drooned on about a lesson I've litteraly heard about a thousand times, my mind wandered to my little problem.

This boy could steal away my precious daughter. Or...maybe, Axel will just drain him dry.

A smile spread to my lips, starting to imagine Axel draining the life out of the boy. Problem solved.

Maybe today won't be so hard.

* * *

I do not own twilight or maximum ride or the characters, just axel. sorry for Edward's occness


	4. Isabella Swan

Bella

I sighed as I got up for school. I brushed my shoulder length wavy brown hair, brushed my teeth, put on a pair of jeans, a long sleeve dark green shirt that hugged my curves, and slipped on my sneakers.

I brushed my hair out of my brown eyes as I put on my brown hunting jacket, swung my light orange back pack over my right shoulder, and grabbed the keys to my rusty red truck.

I started my truck and pulled out of the drive and towards the high school.

"Hopefully my first day goes smoothly" I silently hoped as I pulled in the school parking lot.

I got out of my truck, only to get a snide comment from some kid. I ignored him and continued to the office to get my schedule and continue on with this boring day.


	5. Through Her Eyes

Bella

I sighed as I got up for school. I brushed my shoulder length wavy brown hair, brushed my teeth, put on a pair of jeans, a long sleeve dark green shirt that hugged my curves, and slipped on my sneakers.

I brushed my hair out of my brown eyes as I put on my brown hunting jacket, swung my light orange back pack over my right shoulder, and grabbed the keys to my rusty red truck.

I started my truck and pulled out of the drive and towards the high school.

"Hopefully my first day goes smoothly" I silently hoped as I pulled in the school parking lot.

I got out of my truck, only to get a snide comment from some kid. I ignored him and continued to the office to get my schedule and continue on with this boring day.


	6. Through His Eyes

Fang

Max, Iggy, and I were sitting with our new friend Bella and her friends Angela, Eric, Mike, and Jessica.

We were in sophomore year. Jessica was blabbing poor Bella's ears off when they came in.

"Who the heck are they?" Max asked staring at the chalky pale group.

Jessica looked to where she was starring and smirked.

"That's the Cullens and Hales" Jessica gossiped,

"the blonde one is Rosalie Hale and the big one is Emmett Cullen" I looked at them when they passed.

They didn't have a lot of food and they were flawless.

"The small one is Alice Cullen, she's really weird, and the one who looks like he's in pain is Jasper Hale, Rosalie's twin" Jessica continued,

I watched as the small one happily held hands with the pained one.

That's when I saw _her_,

She was amazingly beautiful. I watched as she walked alongside a man with tousled cooper brown hair.

When she smiled at him, my heart sped up.

The way she walked gracefully across the cafeteria, the way her long golden blonde hair swayed, it just made me nervous, which is totally unlike me!

What the hell was going on?!

I was pulled back into reality when Jessica started talking.

"That's Edward Cullen, absolutely gorgeous but no one here is good enough for him" she explained to Bella, obviously she got rejected.

"What about her?" I asked,

"That's Axel Cullen, she's like Edward's best friend or something, their always around each other" she replied.

I looked at her over my shoulder to where she was sitting; I blushed when I saw her staring intensely at me.

I quickly looked away, picking at my food, looking void of emotions though i could feel the heat in my cheeks and the heat of Max's glare burning two holes in me.

"What?" i asked, annoyed

She huffed and turned away. I rolled my eyes not paying her any mind but I noticed the smirk on Bella's face, causing my face to heat up more.

What the hell was going on with me?


	7. Through The Eyes Of The Human

Bella

Jessica was telling me and my new friends Fang, Maximum, and Iggy, I didn't like Max too much; she was to demanding, about the Cullens, when I saw _him_.

He was gorgeous, his dark gold eyes, his tall, lean frame, and his tousled cooper hair.

"That's Edward Cullen, absolutely gorgeous but no one here is good enough for him" she obviously got rejected.

Fang then asked about the younger one, Axel Cullen, he obviously like her. I looked over my shoulder at Edward and quickly turned away when I saw him staring at me intensely.

"They're all together, Rosalie and Emmett, and Alice and Jasper, and they live together" Jessica continued

"Dr. Cullen and his wife adopted them, he's like this matchmaker slash super foster dad"

"That's really nice of them" I commented.

Jessica shrugged,

"I don't like them, they're weird" Max glared at Axel, who I thought was adorable.

I rolled my eyes at Max's obvious jealousy. I smirked at Fang, he saw and his face turned even more red. I laughed silently.

And I thought I was the one with the blushing problem.

I nudged Fang with my shoulder, he looked up from his food.

"Sooo, Axel huh?" I teased him

He growled, elbowing me in my ribs gently causing me to giggle and Max to narrow her eyes at me.

"Soo, Edward huh?" he smirked, teasing me

I blushed and glared at him, causing him to laugh at me.

"Stupid kid" I muttered

He raised his eyebrows at me

"What was that?"

"Uh, nothing!"

I continued eating my food until the bell rang.


	8. Through The Eyes Of The Vampire

Axel

I was in massive pain; one of the new kids named Fang's blood was torturing me.

I just wanted to go over there and sink my fangs into his neck and suck him dry.

Jasper was trying to calm me but it wasn't working. I saw Dad staring at the other new student, Bella Swan.

Fang's blood called to me and I started to tremble. Alice pulled me into a hug,

"It'll all be over soon" she whispered in my ear, that's when I literally stopped breathing,

Fang was my blood singer!

Well..that explained Dad's attitude earlier today in the morning.

I sighed, running my hand through my hair in frustration.

What a mess...


	9. Edward's POV

Edward

Axel had finally figured it out…Fang was in fact her blood singer.

I felt her tremble from the strong scent of his blood. I wanted to comfort her but couldn't get my eyes off the new girl, Bella Swan.

She was my blood singer.

I wonder how all this would turn out.

What a mess..


	10. Through The Eyes Of The Daughter

Axel

Lunch was over and I was in Algebra when Fang's blood scent hit me full blast. I looked to the front of the room to see Fang entering.

He handed Mr. Smith something and looked around the room. His almost black eyes found mine.

I had to stop breathing and restrain myself. Dad would be so disappointed in me if I blew our cover by sucking him dry.

"Alright Fang, go sit next to Miss Cullen" Mr. Smith pointed to me.

I heard Fang's heart beat speed up as he walked over to the desk next to mine.

I stopped breathing and tried to prevent myself from tackling him and drinking his sweet smelling blood.

When the bell finally rang, signaling school was over, I bolted out the door, not caring about the stares I was getting.

I quickly walked to my Dad's Volvo, seeing him already in there; tightly gripping the steering wheel.

I wonder how his day went.

Dad quickly put the Volvo in drive and we sped out of the parking lot before the rest of the family.

I genly placed my hand on my dad's tensed arm. He flinched under my touch but relaxed into it.

"Calm down" i said in a stern tone, not wanting to crash and have others be suspicious.

The speed went down a good number but we were already at the house. Dad quickly got out and flinted into the house. I sighed as i got out of the car and walked into the house.

Esme gave me a worried look. I smiled reassuringly

"It's alright Mawma, Dad just found his singer" i told her, hugging her.

I went up to my father's room after also hugging Pawpa (Carlisle).

I knocked and let myself it to see that he totally trashed his room.

"Tsk tsk tsk Father" i shook my head, straightening a piece of furniture.

He looked away, ashamed of his behavior. I hugged him tightly.

"It's ok, you did awesome with control" i smiled up at him, hoping to calm him down.

It worked...somewhat..

He smiled down and gently placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Go to your room and do your homework. I need time to think" he pushed me out his room gently.

I sighed, a lil hurt but went to my room and shut the door, locking it.

What a mess...what. a. mess..


	11. Through The Eyes Of The Father

Edward

Today was the worst, after lunch in Biology; Bella was sat next to me! I held my breath the whole period and bolted out the door when class was over.

I got in the car and waited for Axel.

Once she was in the car, we were off. I was tense and just wanted to go home and get away from Bella as fast as I could. A small hand placed itself on my arm. I automatically flinched away but when i realized it was Axel, i relaxed.

"Calm down" she said in a stern tone.

I took deep breathes, breathing in Axel's scent, calming myself and easing up on the gas petal.

We were home in no time and i just ran into the house, passed Esme and into my room. I started throwing everything around, completely trashing my room. Realsing my frustration.

"Tsk tsk tsk Father"

I turned to see Axel fixing a piece of furniture, shaking her head.

I looked away in shame but felt her wrap her tiny arms around me, hugging me to her. She spoke soothing words to me, hoping to calm me down. It didnt..

She smiled up at me, i kissed her forehead and smiled.

"Go to your room and do your homework. I need to think"

I pushed her out my room gently and shut my door. I heard her sigh and go to her room, close the door and lock the door. It upset me that i hurt her but..i just needed to think...

After a couple hours, I decided to go to the Denali for a bit. I packed my suitcase.

"So..your going?"

I turned to see Axel's crushed face. Rosalie was behind her, a shoulder around her arms in comfort, a nasty glare coming my way.

"Yes" i said, walking over to her

I gently kissed her forehead

"I love you"

And with that, i left. I prayed that Axel would forgive me.


End file.
